Collimators are frequently used in radiation treatment for shaping a beam of highly energized particles, referred to as a treatment beam. Some radiation treatment systems use a variable aperture collimator called a multi-leaf collimator (MLC). A multi-leaf collimator is a collimator that is made up of a collection of individual leaves that can move independently in and out of the path of the treatment beam. For conformal radiotherapy and radiosurgery, the MLC enables conformal shaping of the treatment beam (e.g., to match borders of a target). In the MLC, each leaf is typically actuated by its own motor, and has its own displacement gauge to precisely control the position of the leaf. To ensure accuracy, each individual displacement gauge of each leaf must be calibrated. Additionally, MLCs are highly complex, and susceptible to numerous avenues of failure.